


Polarity

by HeyItsKale



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptson, Drug Addiction, Multi, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattane, Whump, cryptane - Freeform, cryptaneson - Freeform, crypto x wattson x octane, crypttaneson, octanes stim problem, poly ship, this is gonna get sad, tw addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsKale/pseuds/HeyItsKale
Summary: new apex legends power thrupleprob gonna take place in the same universe as my other fic tbh
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, cryptaneson - Relationship, crypto wattson octane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new apex legends power thruple
> 
> prob gonna take place in the same universe as my other fic tbh

The morning sunshine creeps gently into the window of the apartment, gradually swallowing the bed in warm rays of golden yellow and gracefully highlighting the bodies that lay nestled beneath the covers. Slowly, the smaller frame begins to shift as a dazed Octavio lifts his head from the pillow, begrudgingly sitting up and stretching his arms. The body beside him tugs lightly on the blanket, turning away with a soft grunt as the blonde curls up. Tavi cracks a smile as he runs a hand through his fading green- _ish_ hair, admiring the beauty that was sound asleep in his bed, her messy blonde locks sticking out in every direction, one sock snug on her petite foot while the other sock seems to have lost itself in the jungle of sheets, blankets, and bodies during the night. There is no doubt in his mind that Natalie is the most beautiful woman that has ever existed, and somehow, by some sort of _miracle_ , he found himself lucky enough to be loved by her.

“Nae salang.” A tall figure appears in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the frame as he looks Octavio up and down, taking a sip of his coffee. “Did you sleep well?” Crypto walks over and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, resting a warm hand on the daredevil’s thigh. 

Not only had Octavio been blessed with one lovely partner, but somehow he managed to be blessed with  _ two _ of them! “Si, Corazón. Very well, actually, especially since I get to wake up next to you and Nat.” He offers the hacker a very toothy smile, showing off his missing canine, one that had been lost years ago to a dumb stunt, not that Tavi could remember which one. “¿Y tú? What about you?”

Crypto holds his cup up, nodding to it slightly. “Haven’t slept yet. Too much to do.” The smaller man reaches out and grabs the cup from Crypto, taking a big swig of it before handing it back to his unamused partner. 

“You need to sleep, amór.” Tavi’s brows furrow in worry as he turns himself to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching for his prosthetics.

“Ani, I’ll do it.” Disregarding the comment, he sets the cup on the nightstand as he stands up and grabs his partner’s prosthetic legs from their space beside the bed, kneeling in front of Octavio and helping to attach them, going slowly and paying careful attention to what he’s doing, much to his impatient boyfriend’s dismay. 

“You don’t have to-” Octavio tries to protest but is quickly cut off by the sudden metallic sound of his leg locking into place.

“I want to. Besides, this is something I should be learning.” Crypto shrugs and grabs the other leg, feeling a small hand run through his hair and leaning into the touch.

Slightly flustered, the daredevil looks around the room and quickly changes the subject. “I’m gonna go for a short run, I’m thinkin’ I might go down by the docks.”

The hacker pauses, looking up at Octavio with a puzzled expression before resuming his work. “The docks are ten miles away. That isn’t exactly a short run, Octavio.”

Tavi pats his metal legs with a grin. “It’s a short run for these babies! Besides, with a little stim, I could be back even faster, which means more time to spend with you and Nat!”

“No.” Crypto says bluntly, this time not even looking up as he locks Octavio’s other leg in place. “No stim, you remember what Natalie said.” He stands to his feet and grabs his coffee from the nightstand, looking to Tavi with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” Natalie and Crypto had recently confronted Octavio about his excessive use of his stim, concerned about the possible effects that could present themselves, as well as his current health because all that stim  _ cannot _ be good for him. They had come to an agreement that he would only utilize the stim while in the ring, and this compromise was proving to be more difficult than the young daredevil had expected. 

“Not even just a  _ little _ ? C’mon, it’ll be fine, Nat won’t-” Almost on cue, Natalie begins to stir, sitting up in bed with a yawn as she stretches, looking between her lovers.

“What were you saying, mon cher?” Natalie mumbles softly as she leans into Octavio, still very tired from the previous night.

“Damn, did either of you guys sleep?” Tavi chuckles as he wraps an arm around his girlfriend, shaking his head.

“Tae, did you not sleep either?” Nat fixes her gaze on the hacker who was now taking back his seat on the edge of the bed.

Crypto freezes at the use of his real name, hesitating before he shakes his head and takes another sip of his coffee. He glances towards Natalie just in time to catch a soft pout painted across her lips, his cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink.

“Not even a little?” She sits back up to scoot between her boyfriends, keeping the cute pout on her face as Crypto shakes his head again. “That’s no good, you need your sleep!”

“Si, amór, even  _ I  _ slept!” Tavi says proudly as he stands to his feet and walks to the dresser to toss on some sweats. “I’m going for a run, I won’t be long but... I think you two should get some sleep.” He walks back over to his lovers, tenderly kissing each of them on the lips and breaking into a wide smile before he grabs his mask and goggles, putting them on and turning to a mirror to adjust them. “I’ll be back.” With that, Octane heads out for a run while his two partners climb back into bed for some much-needed rest.

\----

“Amores de mi vida!” Tavi calls into the house as he opens up the door, a large brown paper bag sitting on his hip. “Desayuno!” 

“Hm?” Natalie peeks her head out of the bathroom with a hairbrush in hand, and one side of her hair brushed while the other remains wild. “What did you say?” 

“Breakfast! I thought I would get you and Tae a little something while I was out!” He sets the bag down in the kitchen and unpacks it, glancing towards the bathroom to see Natalie fixing herself up for the day, a smile spreading across his lips. Tavi takes this chance to admire Natalie, walking into the bathroom and standing behind her, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and gently kissing her cheek.

“How sweet!" She exclaims as she looks at Tavi in the mirror, smiling wide. "Tae is still asleep, he had a long night." She turns to face her boyfriend, leaning against the bathroom counter. "After breakfast would you like to come to the store with me? I need to get groceries for the house."

"Of course, chica! It's a date." He winks at Natalie, earning a shrill giggle from the engineer as he tenderly kisses her forehead. “Plus, I’m sure Tae will appreciate getting to sleep a little longer in a quiet house.” He chuckles softly and walks out of the bathroom with Natalie in tow, heading straight for the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I hope he is okay. He’s been staying up later than usual, and he seems a little…  _ blue _ .” Natalie sits down at the table as Tavi sets a takeout container in front of her, the lid marked with an ‘N’ and several hearts. She smiles up at her boyfriend, quickly opening the container and digging into her food.


	2. You Can Tell Us Anything

The front door swings open as Octane walks through, carrying almost all of their bags at once after insisting to Natalie they only needed to make one trip, and refusing to let her carry more than one bag. Their joyous laughter rings throughout the apartment as Octane recounts one of his death-defying stunts, and the antics that ensued before and after.

“But what about the candles?” Natalie asks, helping to set all the bags down on the counters and begin to unpack them. 

“Oh-.. well.. I saved those for other things.” His face reddens as he turns to rummage through a bag, catching sight of a very weary, anxious looking Crypto in the doorway to the bedroom, his slender frame trembling and his hair wild. “Corazón?” Tavi gently sets the items back down and hurries over to his partner, instantly worried that something is wrong. 

“Are you guys okay? Where have you been?” Crypto’s voice is shaken and frantic as he looks over Octavio, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Tae?” Natalie pokes her head out from the fridge, putting away their groceries. “We only went to the store, we thought you would prefer to have a little more sleep.” She closes the refrigerator door and walks over to the pair, her brows furrowed in concern.

Tae’s expression shifts from anxiety to frustration, suddenly pulling away from his partner and looking between the two. “Do neither of you know how to answer your damn phones?” He snaps at them, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I was worrying about you, I-”

“Pardón?” Wattson sets her hands on her hips and looks him up and down, a scowl on her face. “Do not be rude, Tae Joon. I forgot my phone at home.” 

Octane pulls his phone out and unlocks the screen, scrolling through all the missed calls and texts from Crypto. “Ay, siento corazón… My phone was set to silent.” He looks up from his phone sheepishly and offers his boyfriend a smile, met with cold eyes as Crypto turns and hurries back into the bedroom. Tav and Natalie can barely exchange a confused glance before Tae Joon is walking between them and heading for the front door with his bag strung over his shoulder. 

“Tae, wait-” Natalie tries to call out to him but is quickly cut off by the slam of the front door.

“What was that all about?” Octane mumbles and tosses his arms around Natalie, pulling her close in an attempt to keep her calm. “It’s not just me, right? That was weird?”

“I-I.. I don’t know, Octy- He’s been acting so…  _ off _ lately… something's going on.” She leans into him and sighs, shaking her head. “What do we do? We cannot just allow him to feel this way, mon cher…”

Tavi’s face reddens, a soft smile coming to his face despite the situation. “Maybe we should give him some time. He spends all of his free time with us, maybe he needs some Tae time.” He shrugs as his arms slowly fall away from Wattson, heading back into the kitchen to finish putting things away. “I’m sure he will come to us when he is good and ready!” Tavi grins in an attempt to cheer Wattson up, his face getting even redder when he sees a smile spread across her face as well.

  
  


\-----

Three nights. Three sleepless nights. Three nights without Octavio’s incessant chattering into his gaming headset until all hours of the night. Three nights without Natalie telling some silly science pun every five minutes and erupting with laughter at each one. Three nights without two exceptionally warm bodies curled around him, inching closer every time the hacker dared to move. Three nights of peaceful sleep without being woken up by one of the two doing something loud in the middle of the night, like yelling at a videogame or testing interceptor pylons. But mostly, it had been three nights utterly and bitterly  _ alone _ . Three nights that Tae Joon park had used to reflect on how he had acted, still feeling justified in his outburst and reaction.

Tae peers at his phone, at all the unread messages from his lovers, tightening his grip on the device.  _ ‘One call. Just one.’  _ He unlocks the phone and opens up his call log, the only entries having been from either Tavi or Natalie, and hovers over a name.  _ ‘No. I can’t explain this. It’s too much, they’re better off without me. I just need to keep my distance.’  _ Trying to distract himself, Tae opens up one of his few social medias, mindlessly scrolling through a plethora of science news, memes and technological reviews.  _ ‘They’re probably worried, I should let them know I’m okay.’ _ He finds himself typing in Octane’s handle, deleting it and rewriting it as he debates on whether or not he wants to look.  _ ‘No. That will only lead to questions… but they deserve the truth.’  _ Tae shakes his head before slumping down until his head is laid on his desk, propping his phone up sideways as he scrolls.  _ ‘No, the more they know, the more danger they’re in. Letting them know my name was enough of a risk.’  _ Tae Joon sighs heavily. “I’m so stupid.”

Tae’s heart sinks deep down into his stomach as he comes across one of Natalie’s recent pictures on his feed, posted less than ten minutes ago, the image showing a very bubbly Wattson clinging to the arm of one Octavio Silva at one of the after-parties for today’s match, captioned only with a singular red heart emoji. His heart sinks even further as he reads a few of the comments below, despite knowing what a terrible idea it is. The comments are full of the usual spammers, gross men who are sending overly sexualized comments about Natalie (Which Tae makes sure to take note of), and people fawning over Octavio. However, there were also scattered comments that asked where Crypto was, and even a few saying they look cuter without him, and other rude comments. Defeated, he closes out the app on his phone and sits up, staring up at the clock on the wall. He wants nothing more than to be there with them, to hear Natalie’s silly jokes, to listen to Octavio’s chattering about anything and everything, to just  _ be _ with them and hang out with them, to sleep beside them at night, to not be alone with himself anymore.

\----

Natalie and Octavio are barely home for five minutes before the doorbell rings, Natalie jumping up to answer it but quickly stopped by Octane.

“Natalie, mi amor, I’ll get it. It’s a little late for company, I wanna make sure it’s-” Tavi makes his way over to the door, peering through the peephole and then immediately scrambling to unlock and open the door. The front door swings open to reveal Hack, Crypto’s drone, hovering right outside.

“Tae!” Natalie rushes over as soon as she sees who their guest is, her eyes filling with tears as she stands before the drone. “Tae, can you hear me?” Hack smoothly moves up and down, almost as if he’s nodding. 

“Where are you?” Octavio asks as he peeks his head out the door, unable to see very far past the porch, the darkness of the night seeming to swallow the lawn.

Hack doesn’t react to this, just seeming to hover there for a moment. The pair hears a stifled sob come from somewhere outside, the both of them rushing out of the door to find it, and hurriedly looking around the yard. Natalie is quick to find him, sitting up against the side of the house, his body shaking with the few sobs that manage to escape his body while hot tears flow freely down his cheeks. 

“Chéri?” She places a gentle hand on Tae Joon’s cheek as she squats beside him, trying to meet his gaze but he won’t look at her. “Are you okay?” Unsurprisingly, she doesn’t get a reply. “It is far too cold for you to stay out here, please come inside.”

Octavio holds his hand out to Crypto, offering to help him up with a soft smile. Crypto is clearly hesitant, staring at Octavio’s hand for a long moment before slowly taking it and accepting the help, standing to his feet. Tae hesitantly follows them into the house, remaining silent even as they usher him onto the couch, Natalie disappearing into the bedroom and coming back out with a thick blanket which she wraps around Crypto to help warm him up from being out in the cold. Natalie then heads into the kitchen and starts a pot for tea, walking back into the living room while she waits.

“I… want to tell you.” Tae pulls the blanket around him, suddenly feeling a weight against his arm, looking over to see Octavio laying his head on his shoulder. “I really want to tell you.”

“Tell us what, corazón?” Octane gently begins to stroke the hackers arm, peering up at him.

“You can tell us anything, Tae. You know that.” Natalie tries to encourage him, taking her seat on the opposite side and leaning into him as well, gently slipping her fingers between his.

“I… can’t.” Crypto mutters, slowly shaking his head. "I can't."

"Si, you can do it, mi amór." Tavi smiles up at Tae, seeing the nervous expression on his face.

"I… I can't be around you guys anymore. It isn't safe. You'll get hurt." He avoids the gaze of his partners as he speaks, trying to hold himself together. While Crypto is typically not the kind of guy to just fall apart like this, there’s something about the idea of possibly causing one or both of his lovers any sort of trouble, that absolutely breaks the man. “I told you people are after me.. And I’m afraid they may try and harm you two in an attempt to get to me.”

Suddenly, Octavio bursts into a small fit of laughter as he sits up., rolling his eyes. “I’d like to see them try. You  _ do _ remember that we’re Apex legends, right? We didn’t get here by being helpless, or without knowing how to defend ourselves.” He sees the unwavering expression on Tae’s face and drops his smile. “I’m sorry-”

“No, Octavio, you’re right. I know-” Tae gently reaches over and places a slightly trembling hand on either of their legs, taking a deep breath before he continues. “I know you two are far more than capable of protecting yourselves.. But… I could never forgive myself if I was the cause of someone targeting you. Even if you two can protect yourselves, there’s still a risk.”

“Is this why you were so upset a few days ago?” Natalie’s voice is quiet and gentle, almost like talking to a child. 

Crypto nods slowly, looking over to her, then to Octane. “I woke up and you were both gone, and not answering any calls or texts, which you both usually answer quickly, and I feared the worst. But… I am very sorry that I snapped at the both of you. I should not have done that-”

“We understand, Tae. It’s alright.” Octavio reaches out and puts a hand on the hackers cheek, smiling softly when he leans into his touch. Natalie quickly dips out of the room and back into the kitchen, hurriedly making three cups of tea and carrying them out on a little tray, setting the tray down in front of the boys with a smile.

“Gomawo.” Crypto leans forward and picks up a cup of tea, holding it with both hands to warm them up. He takes a very deep, hesitant breath before he speaks, seeming very nervous. “I don’t think I should be involved with you two.” Tae blurts out, feeling the heavy silence weigh down the room. “I care for the both of you, very much, which is why I cannot allow myself to be around you. I cannot risk them targeting you or trying to harm you to get to me.”

“Look, corazón, I get it. But it’s obvious we all l-.. Care for each other..” Tavi clears his throat, his face red as he turns to Tae. “We have something. We can’t just throw that away.” He pleads, looking up at Crypto. 

“I realize that, Octavio, but-” Crypto starts, cut off by a now distraught Natalie, tears pouring down her face.

“So that’s it?” Natalie wipes her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, smearing her makeup slightly. “That's just.. it? You're just gonna drop us? Just like that?"

"Natalie, conejita-" Tavi attempts to intervene, standing to his feet to console his girlfriend, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not fair!" The young woman protests as her shoulders shake with a sob. “I love you both so much and I don’t want to lose you!” She cries out, overwhelmed with emotion and nearly collapsing into Octavio as he tries to calm her.

Both Octavio and Tae look to each other, their faces red as they realize what she had just said, none of them having used that word before. After a small bout of silence, filled only by Natalie’s sniffles and sobs, Tae turns to Natalie and pulls her into a tight hug. The hacker's hand comes to rest on the back of the blonde’s head, gently stroking her hair as he thinks of what to say. Being with them was the only true happiness that Tae had felt since he lost Mila, but he could never allow them to succumb to the same fate as her. At first he felt right in his decision to terminate their relationship and just go back to how things were before, but now Tae Joon is unsure if that’s truly the best option.

“I’m afraid, Natalie.” Tae says simply, keeping his voice low as he speaks softly to his lover. “You and Octavio are the two most important things in my life. I love you two so much, and it would absolutely kill me if either of you got hurt because of me.” He sighs heavily, relieved to feel Natalie’s sobs begin to subside. “But-... you guys are right. You’re Apex Legends, you’re more than capable of handling yourselves.” He feels Natalie’s warm hand on his cheek as she looks up at him, teary eyed. “I don’t want us to break up. I want to be with the two of you, more than anything.” 

Octavio climbs on the couch behind Tae, wrapping his arms tenderly around the taller man’s midsection and laying his head on his back. “And we want the same.”

“I know. That’s the problem. There’s no way I could ever go back to living without you two… I can’t and I don’t want to.” He brushes Natalie’s hair out of her face and looks down at her, sighing once more. “I’m sorry.” Tae leans in and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment longer before pulling back. “Can I take back what I said?”

“Does… does that mean-” Natalie wipes her eyes again, trying to compose herself a bit more since she’s calmed down.

“Yes, nae salang.” Seeing the smile that spreads across Natalie’s face causes the hacker to crack a smile as well. “I’m not going anywhere.” Tae turns and grabs Tavi as well, pulling the both of them close to him as his eyes tear back up. “I’m so sorry.”

Natalie and Octavio curl up into Tae, his cheeks being peppered with little kisses from the both of them. “You don’t need to apologize, Tae, we understand.” Tavi reassures him with a smile, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms. “But also, I never got a chance to tell you guys-” Both Tae and Natalie shift their focus to Octavio, who grins wide as he speaks. “I love you guys too!” Suddenly the other two redden, remembering the confessions that had come out during the past half hour.

“Well-... I love you two  _ more _ !” Natalie giggles softly, a sound that makes both men light up with smiles. 

“Impossible.” Tae states simply, kissing both of them on the cheek tenderly. 


End file.
